The Curse of the Tails doll 2: The Worlds Fate
by terrakion 2.7
Summary: Two after Hades defeat Tails doll is living life and relaxing until he is told by the zone police captain that a group named Team Zero from a distance future is coming to the past to resurrect Hades and destroy Tails doll in the process but can Tails doll Defeat them before it to late or will the the world fall in to chaos if Team Zero succeeds.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey everyone Terrakion 2.7 and I want to thanking you guys voting on my recent poll and stuff but anyway heres the winner with 25 votes for some reason zonic will be guest starring in my fanfiction sequel and there will be also a secret guest star as well but I am not going to reveal he/she here in the authors note so if you want to find out then keep reading to find out and as always I'm Terrakion 2.7 signing out.

_**TWO YEARS LATER.**_

"What a wonderful day" Tails doll said as he looked outside his window.

"That it is" Tyler said as he walked away from the window.

"Well better get going" Tails doll said as he grabbed his katana and walked outside.

"WAIT!" Tyler said as he grabbed his sniper and chased after Tails doll.

"What the" Tails doll said as a he saw a blue portal open up.

Meanwhile, a blue hedgehog wearing metal cop armor and two others appeared through the portal.

Zonic

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Species: Hedgehog

Influences: to keep dimensions in check and is sonic's counterpart from the no zone.

OC: Kale

Gender: Male

Age: 16

species: Echidna .

Influences: To help Zonic keep dimensions in check.

OC: Karai

Gender: Female

Age: 16

species:Two Tails Fox.

Influences: To help Zonic and Kale keep dimensions in check.

"Well we need to find tails doll and fast" Zonic said.

"Alright"Said Kale.

"Lets go"Said Karai.

Just then Tails doll and Tyler attacked the trio.

"What" Kale said as he blocked the shot of Tyler's sniper.

"Wait who are you" Zonic said.

"The names Tails doll" Tails doll said as he put his katana away.

"So you're the one where looking for we need to tell something important" Zonic said.

"What is it" Tails doll said as he sat down on the ground.

"Well a team called team zero is coming from future to the past to resurrect Hades and if they suck succeed the world will end but if you stop before they can maybe are world will be spared.

"Well looks like were needed buddy"Tails doll said as he stood up.

"Ok lets go to the no zone" Tails doll said.

"How did you know were from the no zone"zonic said.

"Well you are wearing cop armor and on the side it says zone police captain" Tails doll said.

"OH AND I KNOW THAT ABOUT IT BECAUSE I WENT A YEAR AGO WHEN I WAS ACCIDENTALLY TELEPORTED TO A DIFFERENT PLACE AND WHEN I WAS THERE I HEARD ABOUT YOU , SO THERE THATS HOW I KNOW YOU!" Tails doll said.

"Calm down ok we get how you know us now" Zonic , Kale , and Karai said it at the same time.

"Well are we just going to stand here until they get or are we going to the no zone to see how close they are to us" Tyler said.

"Oh oh ya lets do that" Zonic said.

**In the NO zone ten minutes later. **

"Well here we are" Zonic said as he walk into the Zone police headquarters .

"Wow impressive" Tyler said.

"Seen better" Tails doll said.

"Well ok lets get down to business" Zonic said as he turned on the main computer and only computer in the no zone.

"Computer where abouts of team zero please" Zonic said.

Then a minute later the computer gave the results.

"What are they really that far away from us" Zonic said.

"How far away are they" Tails doll said.

"Well they are a couple of 1000 of years away" Zonic said.

"And how is this good news" Tails doll said.

well they can only time travel 100 years before they let the time machine recharge thats why" Kale said.

"Right" Zonic said.

"Ok I say we wait to ambush them" Tails doll said.

"Thats a great plan Tails doll" Zonic said as he walk to his time machine and put the date of the next 10 years that team zero should reach.

"Ok its ready" Zonic said.

Meanwhile somewhere else in a different time period.

OC: Zoltar

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Species: red echidna.

Influences: To resurrect Hades and destroy Tails doll.

Powers: Ability to turn into a dragon .

OC: Zerra

Gender Female

Age 17

Species light brown echidna

Influences: To resurrect Hades and destroy Tails doll.

OC: Zeta

Gender Female

Age 17

Species white echidna

Influences: To resurrect Hades and destroy TD.

"Well looks like we are going to have to wait until the time machine recharges"Zoltar said.

"Ya" Zerra said.

"Ok with me" Zeta said.

Meanwhile in the same time period 2 miles away from team zero are heroes arrive.

"Well lets attack now why were at it" Tails doll said.

"Alright" Zonic said as he ran at team zero with his fists ready to punch some people.

"Ok you heard the man lets do this"Tails doll said as he and the others jumped from above on team zero.

"Intruders" Zoltar said as he blocked Zonic's fist.

"Take this" said zerra and zeta use their finishing tag team move the fall of man.

Which knock out Karai.

"KARAI!" Zonic said as he blocked Zoltars electro fist.

Just then Zonic and Kale and TD. and Tyler used their power use a giant death bleam and meteors to knock out and wounded team zero.

"Will be back we promise " Team zero said as they teleported back to their time period to heal and rest up for the next battle.

"KARAI!" Zonic said as he ran over to her and picked her up and saw the wounded.

"We need to get him medical attention now and quick" Tails doll.

"A boss Karai is a girl" Tyler said.

"Oh sorry Karai" Tails doll said.

"Well lets get back to the no zone present day" Kale said

"Right to the time machine" Zonic said as he walked away.

Later at the present day no zone police headquarters

"Well is she going to be ok" Tails doll said with a worried look on his face.

"Ya but she needs her rest" Zonic said.

"Ok" tails doll said as he and Tyler looked at the monitor.

Which was showing a purple cat chase a froggy saying "Come back froggy"

"What the" Tails doll said as he scratches his head in confusion.

Just the n the purple cat and the froggy fell off a cliff as the cat said " Oh what am I going to do now.

"Idiots" Tails doll said as he turned off the monitor.

"You see Tyler what did I tell you what happens when you miss school" Tails doll said

"You become an idiot" Tyler said with a smile.

"Exactly" Tails doll said as he went to his room to rest up for the dangers ahead.

**TO be continued. **

Authors note: Well Terrakion 2.7 here and I hope you enjoyed the first curse of the Tails doll because the first chapter of the sequel is now out and If you don't know who the secret guest star was it was big the cat chasing froggy as usual. As always I'm Terrakion 2.7 signing out.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Tails doll awoke from a nightmare at midnight.

"Uh what time is it" Tails doll said as he looked at the clock.

"Midnight are you kidding me" Tails doll said.

"Well can't go back to sleep now that I'm fully awake" Tails doll said.

"Well I guess I'll go check on Karai see if she doing ok and if she doesn't need anything" Tails doll said.

"Karai" Tails doll said as he walk into to the recovery room.

Just then Karai awoke from Tails doll voice and the pain.

"Yes Tails doll" Karai said.

"Well I came to see how your but sorry for waking you" Tails doll said.

"I guess I just leave so you can rest" Tails doll said.

"Wait Tail doll don't go I could use someone to talk to" Karai said in pain.

"OK what do you want to talk about" Tail doll said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well did you choose this life or did it choose you?" Karai said.

"It chose me because of my master wished i was alive to revenge him but hades made me immortal" Tails doll said.

"Well did you chose this life or did it chose you?" Tails doll said.

"Well I born into it so it chose me ok" Karai said

"Well I am going to check the cameras and to see if team zero has moved ok talk to you later" Tails doll said.

"Ok see you Tails doll" Karai said.

Tails doll checked the cameras and team zero but what scared him was that team zero was almost too there time period.

"Ahh" Tails doll said as he ran to zonic's room.

"ZONIC!"Tails doll said.

"What is it Tails doll" Zonic said.

"ZONIC TEAM ZERO IS CLOSING IN ON US!" Tails doll said.

"WHAT!" Zonic said.

Just after saying the what Zonic press the police headquarters defense system and in the matter of seconds everybody was ready to fight except Karai because she was to weak to fight.

"Ok people this is not a drill we need to protect the HQ from team zero as long as possible" Zonic said.

"Right" Everybody said.

"Ok I'll go and fight them when they show up Tails doll said as he was about to leave when he was stopped by Zonic's arm.

"What are you doing there no time to talk"Tails doll said.

"Tails doll I need you for a special job" zonic said.

"What is it look out duty"Tails doll said.

"No I need you to protect Karai from team zero if they get into the HQ" Zonic said.

"Ok you got it Zonic" Tails doll said as he ran off to the recovery room.

"Karai" Tails doll said as he walked into the room.

"Yes Tails doll" Karai said.

"We need to stay here and be quiet" Tails doll said.

"Why" Karai said.

"Because Team Zero is coming and you're still hurt so I was sent here to protect you from them" Tails doll said

"Ok" Karai said.

Meanwhile in the air vents of the police HQ zoltar made his way to fight Tails doll or try to reason with him first anyway.

"Where are you Tails doll" Zoltar said as he crawled through the air vents until he was right above Tails doll and Karai.

"WHOA" Zoltar said as he fell through the air vent.

Meanwhile Outside police HQ zonic and the others were fighting Zerra and Zeta completely unaware that they were a distraction.

"Take this" zonic said as he attacked Zerra with his laser punch.

"Ow that hurt a little too much" Zerra said as she fired a giant laser hitting zonic right in his mask knocking him into a wall.

"'Take this" Kale said as he and Tyler fired two huge laser at Zeta hitting her in the face.

"You little take this" Zera said as she fired a huge laser with meteors that hit both Kale and Tyler.

"Time to finish this Zonic said as he and the others fired a mega laser at zeta and zerra driving them off.

Back with Tails doll.

"You Your Zoltar the leader of team zero aren't you" Tails doll said

"The one and only" Zoltar said.

"Well I have one question" Tails doll said.

"What is it" Zoltar said.

"Why are doing this anyway?" Tails doll said.

"Well Its because My future is Wasteland full of hot molten magma with a beast of that is indestructible to any attack but a man named melphis told me that I that I can stop this from happening by destroy the iblis trigger who is you Tails doll you're the one who destroyed the future so I must resurrect Hades and destroy you to change the future and I am not changing my mind so die Tails doll" Zoltar said

"I don't believe you" Tails doll said.

"Fine if you believe what I tell you then I will show you by sending you to my future" Zoltar said as he zapped Tails doll and Karai With a ray until they disappeared.

"No" Tails doll said.

"Wait" Karai said.

Later in the distant future.

"Uhh what happened" Tails doll said as he stood up and saw molten lava and building sinking at a slow rate.

"Karai" Tails doll said as he saw her laying right to him still knocked out"

"Well she will be find there while I take a look around" Tails doll said.

"What how long was I out , wait Zoltar sent me here to see his future and he was right it mostly made lava but it doesn't prove this happened because of me.

"Well It looks like it were stuck unless we can some how travel through back to my present day" Tails doll.

"This isn't good Zonic needs us and were stuck" Tails doll said.

" Don't worry I will get back to help guys just soon as I figure how to time travel out of here" Tails doll said.

**To be continued. **

Authors note: Well Terrakion 2.7 I think this my fastest written chapter ever so thats a plus and also thanks to Christian Ape99 for all your reviews so keep it up and oh you asked me if I could put your OC's in my fanfiction sequel but I don't they will fit with the storyline sorry but thanks for telling me through and thoughts will always be accepted as always This is Terrakion 2.7 signing out.


	3. The nightmare continues

"Uhh what happened , and where are we?" Karai said a she looked around see nothing but molten lava and buildings sinking everywhere.

"Were in the future" Tails doll said.

"WHAT!, How?" Karai said.

"Zoltar sent us here to see why team zero wants to resurrect Hades and kill me" Tails doll said.

"He wants us to understand his side in all this" Tails doll said.

"Well I can see his feels that resurrecting hades will save the world because he thinks hades is a good guy who wants to save the world and you want to destroy it in the ended but its the other way around in reality" Karai said.

"Ya but I think that I'm a bad person sometimes I think i'm the bad guy" Tails doll said.

"No your not Tails doll you brought to life to be a good guy and you know everything you do is what makes you a good person" Karai said.

" Well this reminds me of the time i went to a therapist about to if I was mentally sane" Tails doll said.

Flashback.

"So Tail doll I will show you a picture and you answer by saying the first word that pops into your head ok" the Therapist said.

"Ok doc" Tails doll said.

"Well what does this mean to you" the Therapist said as he was holding a picture of Seth.

"Psychotic" Tails doll said

Then the therapist showed a picture of Tyler.

"Buddy" Tails doll said.

Next the therapist showed a picture of Hades.

"Scumbag" Tails doll said.

Then the therapist showed a picture of Ashley.

"Toothpaste" Tails doll said.

Next the therapist showed a picture of Robert.

"WHOA!" Tails doll said as he was holding up his thumb.

Finally the therapist showed a picture of Syndargosa.

"WHOA!" Tails doll said as he holding up his thumb again.

Flashback over.

"Well what did he said were you mentally sane or insane?" Karai said.

"Oh he said I was sane" Tails doll said.

"Oh good" Karai said.

"Well how do we get back to the present day" Karai said.

"I don't know , Its not like the answer going to fall out of the sky and hit me on the head now is" Tails doll said.

Just then a chaos emerald fell from the sky and hit Tails doll in the head.

"Why did I bother saying it when it was obviously going to happen" Tails doll said.

"A chaos emerald" Karai said with a smile on her face.

"How is this gem going to help us get back to the present" Tails doll said.

"Hello I know how to perform a time travel with a chaos emerald ok" Karai said

"Thats ok with me" Tails doll said.

"Ok lets do it" Tails doll said.

"Well here goes nothing" Karai said.

"Chaos travel" Karai said.

Just after that Tails doll and Karai disappeared And reappeared in the recovery room right before

Zonic ran into check on them.

"Tails doll is everything alright" Zonic said.

"Ya everything fine" Tails doll said.

"Thats good to here" Zonic said.

"Wait if everythings ok then why is Karai have an emerald" Zonic said.

"Fine everything ok now but before we were sent to the future by Zoltar the leader of Team Zero" Tails doll said.

"WHAT!" Zonic said as he ran over to Karai.

"I have it because I used to get back to the present" Karai said.

"Oh" Zonic said.

Just then Zoltar appeared in the doorway behind Zonic.

"ZONIC BEHIND YOU IT'S ZOLTAR THE LEADER OF TEAM ZERO!" Tails doll said.

"Ha finally you make your present known" Zonic said as he punch Zoltar sending him down the hall.

"Well you hit like a girl" Zoltar said as he fired a laser at TD AND Zonic hitting them both.

"Thats it" Tails doll and zonic said simultaneously as they both ran down the hall and hit Zoltar in the face.

Just then Zoltar used a flash grenade which blind Tails doll and Zonic.

"Can't see" Tails doll said a he was stabbed with a knife by Zerra.

"Ahh" Tails doll said as he fell down to one knee.

Just then Zonic was kicked in the face by Zeta.

"Ahh" Zonic said.

"Tails doll" Zonic said.

"Ya" Tails doll said.

"Lets finish it" Zonic said.

"Ok lets do it" Tails doll said as he pull himself up.

So Tails doll and Zonic used the strength they had left to fire a giant laser beam at Team Zero sending them crashing through The wall and into the air until there was a sparkle in the sky.

"Uhh" Tails doll said as he pass out only to be caught by Zonic and Karai.

So Tails doll was put into the recovery room to recover from his injury.

" Whatever I do I will defeat you Team Zero the world depends on it" Karai and Zonic said simultaneously.

**To be continued. **

Authors note: Well this is Terrakion 2.7 here saying another fast chapter written I am so proud of myself and Oh Christian Ape99 I will see if maybe I can fit them in but it probably won't be until after chapter 4 until I can try to fit them in because of the way the sorry going so far ok but I will try as always this is Terrakion 2.7 signing out.


	4. Tails doll Gone Rogue

_**2 days later!**_

"Uhh what happen" Tails doll.

"Tails doll you're ok" Karai said.

"Who's Tails doll" Tails doll said.

"What are you saying" Karai said.

"I'm Storm shadow the great known evil of the world" Tails doll said.

"I have been watching you zone police for a while now and I don't like what I see" Tails doll said.

"I hate to tell you but I am in favor of team zero's plan so I will going to join them" Tails doll said.

"What's gotten in to you Tails doll" Zonic said.

"I told you I am storm shadow not this Tails doll person" Tails doll said.

Just then Tyler came running into the room.

"Not again" Tyler said.

"It storm shadow it TD's alternate ego where his job is to protect Tails doll until he comes out of the coma but he is nothing but evil" Tyler said.

Just then Storm Shadow jumped through the window.

"Tails doll come back" Karai said.

"He's gone Karai he gone for now but he'll come back to us eventually" Zonic said.

"I don't care anymore I just wish this would all end" Karai said.

"Ya I know what you mean" Zonic said.

"No you don't" Karai said.

"Karai" Zonic said.

"Just leave me alone" Karai said.

"She needs her needs to be alone for a while" Tyler

"Ya your right" Zonic said.

Meanwhile somewhere else.

"Well we have failed to get Tails doll to see the truth" Zoltar said.

"Ya but we must keep trying" Zerra said.

"Like that will happen" Zeta said.

"HEY TEAM ZERO UP HERE!" Tails doll said.

" WHAT!" Zoltar said.

"Hold up I am here to join you guys ok" Tails doll said.

"Well fine you're in amigo" Zoltar said.

"Alright where do we start" Tails doll said.

"We start by attacking the zone police HQ" Zoltar said.

"Alright lets go" Tails doll said.

No back to zone police head HQ.

"Well it time we pay them a little visit don't you think Tails doll" Zoltar said.

"Yep it time to make a grand entrance" Tails doll said as he fired a laser from his antenna.

"What going on here" Zonic said.

"It called payback Zonic" Zoltar said.

"Team zero I should have guessed it was you" Zonic said.

"Take this" Zoltar said as he punched Zonic in the face.

"You'll pay for that" Zonic said as he uppercutted Zoltar in the face.

Meanwhile somewhere else in zone police HQ.

"Well well well what do we have here" Zeta said.

"I think its the Karai and Kale of the zone police" Zerra said.

"Take this" Zeta said as she swung her katana at Karai.

"Yikes that was close" Karai said as she dodged the blade just in time.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Zerra said as she punched Kale right in the face sending him into th a pile of boxes.

"Oh no Kale" Karai said as she ran over to him.

Meanwhile in the recovery center of the zone police HQ.

"Well looks like I found who I was looking for" Tails doll said.

"What Tails doll your back" Tyler said.

"So you remember everything now right" Tyler said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Storm Shadow is still the one in control" Tails doll said as he took out his katana.

"Tails doll you don't want to fought me because It can be it for you if have to strike you down" Tyler said.

"Well lets see who is truly the boss in this friendship" Tails doll said as he ran at Tyler swinging his katana.

"You brought this on yourself boss" Tyler said as he took out a machete and blocked Tails doll attack.

**To be continued. **

**Authors note: Hi guys and ladies Terrakion 2.7 here and finally chapter 4 is finally complete and oh I will be taking a break from The curse of the Tails doll 2 for awhile to write new fanfiction so be on the look out for it in the future. Oh and I will put your Characters in my fanfiction soon** **Christian Ape99 soon so don't worry as always this is Terrakion 2.7 signing out. **


End file.
